<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Me With You by Deathcab4daddy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967164">Take Me With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathcab4daddy/pseuds/Deathcab4daddy'>Deathcab4daddy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel &amp; Demon Interactions, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Angst and Feels, Coercion, F/M, Fingerfucking, Guardian Angels, Mental Coercion, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Passion, Smut, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathcab4daddy/pseuds/Deathcab4daddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a guardian angel sent to watch over a human woman during the night of Halloween and everything has been normal so far. Suddenly you feel a tight grip on your wrist and you're filled with dread.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori &amp; Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take Me With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is a Tendou x Reader fic, I hope you all enjoy. Please note there are themes of resistance and coercion in the first meeting between the two main characters so if that isn't your thing then this fic may not be for you. I'm still a new writer so I would love any constructive feedback, thank you for your time. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Halloween draws near, do you think you’re ready to travel down to earth and protect your charge?” Daichi asked you. You sighed, </p><p>“Yes sir, this isn’t my first time watching over a human, you know, that’s the whole point of being a guardian angel.” Every Hallows Eve, he checked in with all the protectors to make sure that they were well equipped to handle any situation that might come their way when they descended to earth. Initially, the angels, even guardians, didn’t have permission to go down to earth. Still, once the demons started coming to the surface and consuming souls every Halloween, the protectors were dispatched to help prevent the undesired and untimely deaths of humans. </p><p>Last century demons were able to crawl through to the surface and stayed for the duration of Halloween before they were forced back into the pits. Once the new day started, the angels were forced to return to Heaven lest they are burned away by the sun on the dawn of November 1st. You had only been a guardian for roughly three decades, so you were still considered new. You’d vanquished a few lesser demons, but thankfully you hadn’t run into any of the Princes of Darkness. The thought made you shiver; there were seven in total. They usually killed at least one angel each year; however, they were immortal for right now. Angels haven’t found a way to destroy a Prince of hell, demons have six hearts, and due to them being able to teleport, they would just return to hell before anyone was able to destroy all of their hearts. Each of the Prince’s also had specific powers they could wield depending on which prince you encountered, so they were all dangerous opponents in their way. You polished your silver sword and grabbed your silver cuffs that had a tracker in them that would allow you to call for backup and also provide headquarters with your position. </p><p> </p><p>The shrill alarm went off, and you let out a cry with your fellow guardians as you swiftly began to descend to the surface. This year your charge was a twenty-year-old female, so you just had to follow her around and make sure that no demons tried to consume her soul. It was nearing 3:00 am, and so far, there hadn’t been any disturbances, but you were still on your guard. All of a sudden, you felt immense pressure, and your heart started to race. Demons left a lingering feeling of unease, but you were almost frozen from fear, this was a horrible sign. You were about to lift one of your cuffs to ask for backup when you felt a warm hand grab your wrist. A dark voice whispered into your ear, </p><p>“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he said in a sing-song voice, teasing you. You heard a light sizzle as his skin was being burned by the pure silver in your cuff; however, he didn’t seem to pay it any mind. Your situation was made even more clear to you. Not only was this an extremely powerful demon, but when you finally turned your head to look at him, it was none other than Satori Tendou, the Prince of Lust. You were at an extreme disadvantage; he was centuries older than you and much more powerful, and his powers of desire were very effective against angels. </p><p>Typically lesser demons flinched away from silver; they wouldn’t even go near it, but the more influential the demon, the less afflicted they were. For a prince of darkness, this wouldn’t cause hardly any damage since he healed almost as quickly as his skin burned, which meant your sword wouldn’t be of any use either. Your only hope was that you could contact headquarters so they could send some of the Archangels, those were the only angels that stood any sort of chance against the princes. One of his most dangerous abilities was that once his aura of lust started to take effect, he would be able to read your thoughts. Hence, you already had an incredibly slim chance of escaping, and you had to do it immediately. </p><p>“Such lovely wings, I’d love to see them turn black.” You shivered involuntarily, and he let out a deep chuckle that filled your stomach with butterflies and dread. His words felt like liquid fire. You could only imagine the trouble you would be in once he touched your flesh. It’s said that if he made contact with a mortal, they would be reduced to ash because their body couldn’t handle the intense desire that would flood their veins. For angels, it was strong enough to cause them to become mindless, and follow him down into the pits of hell. It’s rumored he had a harem of angels he’d turned, and you were starting to wonder if you would be added to his collection. </p><p>“Release me, demon,” you tried to say in a demanding tone, but both of you could hear the quiver in your voice. </p><p>“Oh, I don’t think I will, my sweet. It’s been centuries since I’ve had the pleasure of an angel as beautiful as you.” his words flowed like honey, and you could already feel some lust starting to cloud your mind. You needed to come up with a plan, and you needed to do it now. </p><p>You flinched as you felt him trail his other hand through the feathers of your wings. Wings were significant to angels and resulted in a large amount of pride. Your standing also depended on your wings. As you aged and increased your power, your wings would grow, and even though you were young, yours were beautiful. They were thick and full of flawless white feathers. You winced when he plucked one of them, and as soon as it left your wings, it turned into a pitch black. His eyes glittered as he watched the change, </p><p>“I can’t wait to see them turn completely dark, then you’ll match me,” he said, giving you a devilish smile. At the mention of his wings, your eyes flickered to the dark pair furled tightly behind his back. When he noticed he had your attention, he unfurled them, and you blanched. His wings rivaled those of Michael, the strongest of all the Archangels. They clearly reflected his age and power. You knew at that moment; your fate was sealed. It would take a miracle to save you, and considering you were the angel, you most likely wouldn’t be encountering any of those. He still had hold of the cuff on your right wrist, so you were stuck in place. You had tried to remain docile in the hopes that he would let you go, but it seemed releasing you was the last thing on his mind. You jerked back when he spun you around, so you were facing him entirely, and he reached his hand out towards your face. </p><p>“Tsk tsk, my lovely, I don’t think you’re in a position to resist me. This would be so much easier if you didn’t resist me.” His blood-red hair was styled immaculately. He was incredibly handsome; he looked every part of what you’d imagine the prince of lust to appear. Tall, intimidating, muscular, and breathtaking. His fitted black pants and tight leather jacket only highlighted his rugged frame. He let out another laugh, and your eyes flickered up to meet his, but you shied away from his glance almost immediately. “Like what you see, little seraph?” You sneered, </p><p>“Not even a little bit.” </p><p>“Oh, we’ve got a feisty one, huh? Good, I’ve always loved a challenge. I’m sure you will hold a different opinion before the night ends.” You resisted the urge to slap the cocky expression off his face; you knew if you were violent towards him, he could rip your heart out right on the spot. With his power, he could probably even rip your wings off, and you’d be stuck here until the encroaching sun slowly roasted you to death. For now, you needed to play nice, but you were still trying to figure out what to do. </p><p>An idea struck you, you could feel his lust pressing in on you from every angle, and most other angels of your rank would’ve already been under his spell so you decided to pretend that he had gotten to you in the hopes that he would release you and you could try to put some distance between you two. You bit your lip and began to fidget, trying to put out some body-language to show him that he was overpowering your mind. You internally breathed a sigh of relief when a grin began to spread his full lips. </p><p>“You’re so cute, did you think I’d fall for that?” He yanked on your cuff and pulled you even closer. Your entire front was plastered against his, and his face was only a breath away from yours. You instantly tried to pull away, and your wings began to flap, trying desperately to put some space between you and the lust demon, but he remained still as a statue. Panic flooded your system as you felt the warmth emanating from his presence. Only two thin pieces of cloth separated both of you. He gave you one last smile, and you noticed the dark glint in his red eyes a split second too late. Before you could even think to turn your head, you felt his lips on yours, and you were swept away. A tide of wanting crashed against the edges of your consciousness, consuming everything in its path. His touch ignited every fiber of your being at once, and it felt like you were glowing. Every thought left your mind except for how much you craved his touch. </p><p>You were no longer resisting as your hands now clenched into his shirt, desperate for him to be even closer. He moaned into your mouth when he felt you pull him closer, and you had never heard anything more sublime. Your mind was spinning as he continued to kiss you, you thought you would combust on the spot when you felt his warm tongue slide into your mouth. You let out a whimper as his tongue sent shocks through every area it brushed. When he pulled away from the kiss, you cried out at the loss of contact. He leaned down and whispered in your ear, </p><p>“Breathe, my little pet.” That was when you noticed the burning in your lungs. Not only had he robbed you of your air, but he’d also stolen your ability even to notice or care. You only lived and breathed the handsome man in front of you now, and you thought you would surely die if he didn’t touch you again soon.</p><p>He placed a hand on the side of your neck, and you thought you would melt, his touch was so hot you knew the flames of hell burned within him. He started to pull at your top, but instead of taking it off of you, he shredded it with his long nails. He must’ve had them grow because you hadn’t noticed any claws on the hand that had been holding your wrist. It occurred to you then that he had finally released his hold on your wrist, but you couldn’t remember why you wanted him to let go of you in the first place. You shivered as the cold night air blew over your newly revealed skin, but you weren’t cold for long. Just him looking at you was enough to send heat flowing through your bloodstream. He took one of his long nails, and he dragged it over the side of your jaw before traveling down your sensitive neck, continuing he trailed over your sternum until he reached the clasp of your bra. He easily sliced through the flimsy garment. </p><p>There you stood, your top half on display through your tattered clothes, and you couldn’t be bothered. You were an angel, a guardian, that was now just a glorified toy for the Prince of Lust, and you couldn’t remember ever feeling so content. His nail had left a harsh red scratch over your skin, but it hadn’t caused you any pain. His touch was the very definition of pleasure, and you knew you would never feel satiated unless he was near. Even now, your heart almost physically hurt due to the loss of his lips. </p><p>“Please.” A mocking expression stared back at you after hearing you beg for him. </p><p>“Please, what my little angel?” Seduction filled his tone as his eyes devoured your breasts. </p><p>“I will surely die if you don’t touch me” Tears of desperation started to gather in your eyes. </p><p>“Look how pathetic, I just had to kiss you, and now here you are, crying because I stopped touching you just for a moment.” His words and laughter filled you with shame. You craved his validation and acceptance; you just wanted to please him, so his words burned you, and you felt a few tears fall. “Yes, cry for me, my little pet,” He was enjoying your suffering, and you just looked at the ground, trying to shy away from him. </p><p>Your awareness of the situation still lingered in the back of your mind, and you wondered why he hadn’t stolen your consciousness. He hadn’t used any of his powers on you except for the lust that always surrounded him, which he couldn’t even prevent. That was one of the curses of the princes; they couldn’t turn off their auras fully. He had just touched you. You struggled to pull your consciousness to the front of your mind to fight against the influence he had over you. </p><p>“Why don’t you just consume my soul and make me your puppet you horrid creature?” You were shaking from the effort of trying to break out of your haze.</p><p>“Oh, I’m not interested in you being mindless. Plus, I have no desire to kill you, and you would die if you had no soul and tried to descend to hell with me.” You paused for a moment.  </p><p>“You do not wish to kill me?” He seemed to lessen his aura; you could feel your mind starting to clear from the fog of lust it was under slowly. </p><p>“No, I have no interest in robbing you of your soul, but I do have every intention of stealing your light and making you mine. You are quite beautiful, and Hell is very lonely,” </p><p>“Whatever do you mean? I’m sure you have many to keep you company, you are the Prince of Lust.” </p><p>“What do the angels say about me?” he asked laughter in his tone. </p><p>“It’s rumored that you have a whole harem of angels you’ve forced to fall.” His expression turned dark and angry. </p><p>“I have no harem, I have had a few relations with angels in the past, but I never forced them to do anything, and none of them have returned with me. Even now, I haven’t harmed you or tried to steal your soul; I’ve hardly even touched you. I may be a demon, but I’d never force an unwilling partner. You angels sit up there looking down on all of us, how deluded your perceptions are.”</p><p>You had to think for a minute about everything he’d said. He was correct that he hadn’t harmed you; his persuasion and lust were overpowering once he touched you, but now that he wasn’t trying to fuel your desire, you almost had total control over your mind. Your body still cried out for his touch, but you almost had a clear head, and he wasn’t trying to hurt or kill you. </p><p>“If you truly wish for your release, I will let you go, but you must kiss me. That’s the cost of your freedom.” You considered the offer, you wanted to be released, but if you kissed him, you’d be consumed by lust again. </p><p>“Will you try to cloud my mind if I kiss you?” </p><p>“I haven’t actively used any of my powers of persuasion against you.” You blanched, his powers of attraction were that strong? He hadn’t even been trying to entice you; you could only imagine what it would be like if he did use his powers against you. “I’m not who you think I am. I only return to the surface to have some fun each year since I’m locked in a palace all by myself down in my circle of hell. I only ever punish the souls of those who choose to make a deal with me. I’m not some senseless murderer. In fact, your precious Michael has killed more humans than I have.” he said. Pity stirred in your heart, </p><p>“Are you truly alone down there?” </p><p>“Yes, aside from my servants and the few souls that have made a pact with me, but they reside in the pits of hades, so I don’t even typically interact with them.” You were so confused; everything you thought you knew about the dynamics between angels and demons appeared to be false. Even though demons were expert liars, you knew he was speaking the truth. Angels caused pain to those that lied in their presence, though he was much stronger than you, you would’ve noticed a wince or some reaction from him. It appeared the prince was truthful in his words.</p><p>“Fine, I will kiss you.”  You made up your mind after some deliberation, and you figured this was the best choice. He gave you a smile that you would’ve sworn stole your heart if you couldn’t feel it pounding in your chest. He leaned in towards you, him towering over you. You thought he would take the initiative, but he just looked down at you, waiting for you to make your move. You lifted onto your toes as you lightly brushed your lips against his. He didn’t grab you or pull you into him, but you found yourself gently cupping his face. You sighed into his mouth as you continued to kiss him. You could feel heat clawing through your body as you continued. Every caress of his lips seemed to breathe new life into your veins, and you needed more. It almost seemed as though he should be the Prince of greed since his presence and touch made you rapacious. He pulled away from you, his glowing eyes looking down into yours, and it felt like time stopped as he gazed down at you. You two were frozen for a moment before he took a step back and removed his jacket. He handed it to you, and you looked at him, slightly confused. </p><p>“What? You’re free to go, I destroyed your top, so unless you want all your fellow angels to see your breasts, you’ll probably want this.” He refused to look at you, and your heart ached. You had always believed the Princes to be these terrifying monsters. Maybe his brothers were, but he looked so lonely standing there by himself, handing you his jacket so you wouldn’t be exposed in front of the other guardians. You reached out towards him, but instead of taking the coat you grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards you, </p><p>“Take me with you.” He snapped his head over to look at you, giving you a bewildered expression. </p><p>“What? Do you know what you’re saying?” he asked you, shock filling his voice. You just nodded, “You know that means you’ll fall, right? You can never return to Heaven, and your wings will turn black. You’ll become a demon. You can’t possibly want that.” Disbelief weighed heavy in his tone, but you could see a flicker of hope in those red pools he was staring so intently as you with. </p><p>“I don’t want you to have to live alone forever.” He sucked in a breath at your words and wavering voice. </p><p>“That isn’t your responsibility, do not worry over me, little angel. Don’t let your light be extinguished so easily.” Pain filled his voice and expression, and your soul ached to remove that expression from his striking face. “Do you know the origins of the Princes? I’m sure they don’t discuss it,” he asked you quietly. </p><p>“No, I just know that you’re incredibly powerful, and you have the power to kill angels.” Anger showed again as he tensed, you wondered if you had said something wrong. </p><p>“We only ever kill angels when they try to kill us. We hate harming them; they used to be our brethren.” you gasped. Brethren?</p><p>“You were an angel?” He nodded. </p><p>“Where do you think I got the wings from? I know you’ve killed a few demons, I’m sure you noticed they didn’t possess any wings. I used to serve alongside Michael; all of us did, that’s why we’re so powerful. We used to be archangels.” </p><p>“Why did you fall? What happened?” You had to know. </p><p>“I fell in love with a human woman, I never even spoke to her, but I was condemned for loving someone other than our creator. She was a human I was assigned to look after because her brother had made a deal with a demon, so she was in danger. You look exactly like her, and I’m sure that was done on purpose to punish me. I’ve been forced to see your face for centuries. Over and over, you were brought back as a human until finally, you were reincarnated as an angel. That way, I’d never be free of your presence. I’m sure that was Michael’s idea.” It felt as though someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over you. Giving you the most melancholy expression, he took a step away from you. He pushed some hair behind one of your ears, “I can’t be responsible for destroying someone as beautiful as you.” he said in a hollow tone. He threw his jacket at you and turned his back. You panicked. If he teleported, he would be gone, and you would most likely never see him again. </p><p>“Wait! Please stop!” You could see his form starting to turn hazy, and you let out a cry as you lunged toward him.  You caught him just before he was able to faze out to a new location. “Take me with you,” you begged. “If you don’t take me with you, then I will remain here on earth and perish,” He was refusing to look at you, so you walked in front of him “Please, Satori, I’m asking to go with you. Don’t you want me?” Emotion filled your voice with your last question. That seemed to snap his focus back to you. </p><p>“Of course I want you, I’ve wanted and watched over you for thousands of years, and you’ve always been out of reach.” Bitterness and frustration were coming off of him in waves, but more than anything, he just seemed hurt.  </p><p>“Now I’m not; I’m not out of reach anymore. We can spend eternity together if you take me with you.” You were desperate; you could never return back to your previous existence. Not now with all this new knowledge. And you couldn’t just let him continue to suffer. ”Please,” you whispered out, holding his shirt in your clenched fists. That must have been enough because you felt him briefly lift your chin, and he finally claimed your lips again. Your whole body shuddered as you felt the relief his touch brought you. Tingling on the back of your neck alerted you that the sun would be rising soon. You started to remove your cuffs, and you dropped your sword. You two needed to leave now; headquarters would be alarmed once they received notice that you had removed the armor and most likely send some back up to check the vicinity. </p><p>“You’re sure?” You nodded your head, giving him your first genuine smile. He unfurled his great midnight wings surrounding you. “Close your eyes. This will make you dizzy,” he whispered into your hair. You did as you were told and held onto him tightly. When you opened your eyes, you were in a large bedroom. A scream left you as you crumpled to the floor; your wings felt like they were on fire. You watched in the large mirror that covered the entire wall in front of you as all the feathers began to turn an ash grey before transitioning into the inky black of a starless night. Tendou had a displeased look on his face. </p><p>“Are you upset with me?” He shook his head, </p><p>“I’m not upset with you, but I didn’t want you to suffer the same fate as me.” Grabbing his hand, you laced your fingers with his. You had to keep the hiss from leaving your lips at the surge of heat that shot up your arm at the contact. The effects of his touch must be even stronger now that you two had returned to hell. </p><p>“Well now that I’m here, Satori, how ever shall we pass the time?” you questioned, giving him a smirk. His laugh caused your core to clench. </p><p>“Hmm, I can think of a few ways, little angel.” He pulled you towards him, and the material of his shirt brushed your nipples, causing you to gasp into the kiss he was placing against your delicate lips. When he pulled back from you, you were about to complain, but you soon felt him pressing kisses against your jaw. Your hands desperately clung to him, you needed something to ground yourself, or you felt like you would faint. He dragged his hot tongue up the side of your neck, and you felt your eyes roll into your head. Thank god he had the foresight to grip your hips with one of his hands cause you could feel your knees wobbling as he placed kiss after kiss against your throat. You buried your fingers into his soft crimson hair, and he growled as you tightened your grip and pulled his hair slightly. </p><p>The feeling of his teeth sinking into you made you cry out. Your whole body convulsed as you felt him suck greedily at your skin. As he released your abused flesh, you threw your head back. He licked over the mark he left to soothe the area. Once he felt satisfied, he began to rip away the remains of your bra and shirt. He placed scorching kisses down your chest until he reached one of your stiff nipples. His sultry mouth lavished your sensitive bud with attention, pulling it between his teeth greedily. He moaned at the taste of your skin, and you arched your back into him. </p><p>“Please, more ‘Tori,” you whined, his heated gaze met yours, and the predatory gleam in his eyes excited you. He released your nipple before switching to the other to give it the same treatment. Rubbing your thighs together, you were desperately looking for some friction. You could feel your excitement beginning to drip down your legs. He took notice of your tortured state, and he pushed you towards the bed behind you. Once you were seated securely on the edge of the mattress, he began to remove his clothing. </p><p>You were shocked that you hadn’t noticed how angelic his features were earlier. They were so alluring they almost hurt to look at. His dark wings and red eyes stood out dramatically from his pale complexion. His skin was smooth and flawless, pulled tightly over his muscles. For a creature of darkness, a harbinger of doom, he was incredibly beautiful, almost heartbreakingly so. You would have let him consume you if that’s what he desired. None of his powers were being used, and yet you were entirely under his spell. He stalked towards you slowly, approaching like a lion ready to pounce. Pushing you back further up on the bed, he stared at you intently as he crawled towards you. He paused when he was hovering over the juncture of your thighs. You felt his lips brush over your stomach as he placed a few kisses there. </p><p>“May I?” Nodding, you watched his every move. He started to remove your pants, dropping sweet kisses against your skin as he revealed more of it to his eyes. Once he’d removed them along with your panties, he grabbed one of your thighs and pulled it towards his shoulder. He pushed the other one up and away from you, so you were fully exposed to him. If it had been anyone else, you would’ve been embarrassed to be so bare, but you wanted his attention, his lust. You needed him to desire you. Kissing your inner thigh before gently pushing his tongue between your lips, he tasted your essence, groaning when your sweet flavor coated his tongue. He repeated the motion, this time pressing his tongue further into your folds to gather more of your wetness. You threaded one of your hands into his hair as your other desperately clung to the sheets. He swiped his tongue up, and you let out a loud cry as the muscle flicked against your clit, he immediately began to pay attention to your little bundle of nerves. Speeding up the movements of his tongue, he watched your reactions through hazy eyes. </p><p>When he latched onto your clit your hips left the mattress as you arched harshly. He wrapped both of his arms around your thighs and waist so you couldn’t move away from him. You could feel the pressure building up in your loins, and the pleasure reached a climax when you felt him gently brush his teeth over your sensitive nub. Your entire body clenched as he worked you through your orgasm. You thought he would pull off of you when you felt one of his arms release you, but then you felt one of his fingers circling your entrance. Continuing to flick his tongue over your sensitive clit, you felt him slowly slide one of his long digits into your depths. He thrust it in a few times to allow you to get used to the intrusive feeling before adding another finger. His touch against your sensitive walls had tears of pleasure filling your eyes. You thought the sensations coursing through you couldn’t get any more intense until you felt him curl his fingers and press against a place deep inside you that sent a lightning bolt of pleasure through your body. He smiled against you at your reaction. Continuously stroking that sensitive spot deep inside you, he had you crying out and writhing under him. He increased the pace of his fingers, and soon you could feel yourself soaring towards your second orgasm. </p><p>“I’m cl-close,” you whimpered out. He moaned, and with the added vibration on your clit you squeezed your eyes tight as you were sent flying over the precipice. You screamed as you descended into a world of pleasure. Your whole body was tingling by the time he removed his fingers and mouth from you. You were so dazed you didn’t even realize he had moved until he was kissing you deeply so you could taste yourself from his mouth. Moaning as he shared your flavor, you shivered when you felt something warm slide over and press against your clit. A broken moan falling from your lips at the contact of his member brushing against your abused folds. Your hand snaked down between your bodies, and he hissed as he felt it wrap around his engorged cock. You stared into his eyes as you gave him a few strokes before pressing him against your entrance “I want to feel you please.” He dropped his head to your chest and let out a groan at your request. </p><p>You felt the head start to spread you open as he slowly pushed inside of you, and your jaw dropped at the sensation of being stretched. It felt like he’d tear you in two. His dick felt so large inside you, and you already felt so full, but it was never-ending. He continued to press into you until his hips met yours. You had never felt this repleted in your life. He gave you a moment to adjust before pulling back slightly. Both of you moaned as you felt him sliding against your walls. He started with slow, shallow thrusts giving you both the chance to acclimate to the overwhelming pleasure filling your senses. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful. I’ve dreamt about this so many times. I can’t believe you’re really here with me right now.” he said, kissing you gently. Your heart clenched at his sweet words,</p><p> “Well, believe it.” You held his face between your hands so you could pull him into a long kiss. Both of you moaned as he started to increase the speed of his thrusts. You could feel the beginnings of an orgasm starting to swirl in your core. </p><p>“Faster Satori,” Sitting up so that he could fulfill your request, his body pulled away from yours, and you missed his warmth immediately. He pulled out a little more each stroke until he was almost entirely out before slamming back into you. You were a moaning mess under him as he continued to bring your body the most earth-shattering pleasure you’d ever experienced. He pulled out of you completely, and you whined at the loss, but he was pulling your hips until you were facing the opposite side of the bed, so now you were looking into the large mirror across from his bed. His hard cock slid back inside you, and he wrapped one of his hands around your throat before pulling you up. Now you could watch him enter you repeatedly from behind. </p><p>“Look at the tight body, taking my cock so well. You’re perfect, angel,” he said as he started to kiss the side of your neck. You tilted your head to the side to give him more access to your flesh. He began to speed up his thrusts, and with a particularly hard thrust you cried out, and he groaned feeling you clench around him, </p><p>“Right there!” Angling his hips so he could repeatedly thrust into the spongy spot deep inside your pussy, he dropped the hand holding your throat so that he could start rubbing your clit. You let out a loud shriek when you felt his other hand tweak one of your nipples, and you were sent spiraling into your third orgasm. Your contractions proved too much for him when you felt his seed paint your walls white. Lowering your shaking body down onto the mattress slowly, he slid out of you as gently as he could. He maneuvered you so that when he laid down beside you, you could curl into him. His arms wrapped around you, and you both were quiet for a while. “I hope you won’t be so lonely from now on,” you said as you both drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>